The Hike
by WastedJamie
Summary: Dean and Sam take a walk in nature and Dean; well he's just being Dean.


**OK, I wrote this forever ago for another site and thought I would add it to this one. This was based on a true story one of my friends shared with me and for some reason I just thought of Dean doing it. Sorry if potty humor isn't your thing. Her story made me chuckle so I hope my rendition makes you smile too. **

The sun was just starting to peak over the canyon. It shimmered delicately off the thin, hazy fog and Sam stared longingly at one of the most beautiful, peaceful sights he had seen in a long time.

It had been a tedious, hard hunt and Dean and Sam were both physically and mentally exhausted. Sam was eternally grateful that he was able to convince Dean to take a couple days off before continuing their quest for their dad and the demon.

On the second day at the Grand Canyon Sam had talked Dean into taking a sunrise hike down one of the canyon trails. Sam couldn't believe his ears when Dean said "o.k." Actually he could. He knew if he asked his brother and gave him the "puppy dog" eyes that Dean couldn't say no. As rough and tough as his big brother was he didn't stand a chance when Sam shot him that look. "Works every time" Sam smiled to himself.

Dean still couldn't believe he was even able to stand at this time of the morning let alone hike. "Dude, what the heck are we doing up at this hour? You of all people should understand the need for beauty sleep. You look fugly!"

"Shut Up and just enjoy the view" Sam growled.

Dean loved egging on his little brother. He chuckled to himself. Sam thought he was being so clever giving Dean the "puppy dog" look trying to make him cave into going on the hike. Little did Sam know that look or no look Dean would do anything for his baby brother; all he had to do was ask. Especially lately after everything poor Sammy had been though these past couple of months. He deserved to do something fun. He was definitely pushing his luck with this hike at the crack of dawn though.

"Now this is what life is all about" Sammy said with a sigh. "Isn't this the most spectacular thing you have ever seen?"

"Whatever" Dean scoffed. "Is there a Starbucks in this rock pit?" "I'm in serious need of a cup of Joe!"

"Rock pit?" "Dean, this is the Grand Canyon! Hello, one of nature's Seven Wonders of the World! Did you even go to high school?"

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Bite me."

"Jerk."

"Bitch"

Sam and Dean continued down the trail. Sam couldn't help but laugh watching Dean stumble along with his bad case of bed head his leather jacket and biker boots. What a sight. Dean was never one for nature.

"Dude, what's that smell?" Dean coughed.

"It's called fresh air you moron" Sam snarked. "You need to get out more."

Further down the trail the brothers met up with another group of hikers. Two young boys with their parents and an older couple; most likely the boy's grandparents. They were being guided by a beautiful young girl named Holly.

"Hey, good morning; mind if we tag along?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I don't mind if the Henderson's don't" the guide responded. It's their tour."

Oh please God, don't let the Henderson's mind Dean thought as he maneuvered his way up next to Holly.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Dean Winchester. Isn't this the most beautiful sight you have ever seen? It's one of nature's Seven Wonders of the World you know."

"Really" Holly responded sarcastically. "Wow, thanks for enlightening me. And my name's Holly, not sweetheart; Dick."

"It's Dean"

"I know" Holly said coolly as she continued walking.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whooo, is it chilly out here or what" Sam laughed strutting past Dean. You might want to zipper up your jacket there kiddo."

"You might want to shut your mouth before I do it for you" Dean snipped back.

"O.K….. Dick"

Unbelievable Dean thought to himself. How can she not find me irresistible! I'm totally irresistible. Must be the early morning hour; yeah, that's it. It's too freaking early and it's throwing off my game.

Holly continued to guide the pack down the trail pointing out the special vegetation and markings in the rocks. Sam was hanging on her every word as were the Henderson adults. The two boys were more interested in pestering Dean than listening to the tour.

"Hey mister, why are you dressed so funny?" one of the boys quipped.

"Yeah and what's up with your hair? Did you even shower this morning? Ewww" the other boy said.

"Hey kid, didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" Dean asked dryly.

"Yeah, but you're not a stranger anymore, you're name is Dick."

It's Dean! D. E. A. N; Dean!!! He shouted. GOD, I need some caffeine. Man Sammy, I'm so going to make you pay for this. Then Dean's eyes started to sparkle and a grin bigger than the Grinch's spread across his face.

"Hey everyone, did you hear that?" Dean suddenly asked.

"What, what did you hear?" the group asked excitedly as they all stopped and turned towards Dean. They had seen such beautiful things on their sunrise hike to actually hear something beautiful too would be the perfect ending to the perfect morning!

A hush fell over the group. Their eyes were full of wonder and they all stood perfectly still waiting to hear the special sound of nature Dean heard.

"Listen" Dean said cupping a hand to his ear. The group waited eagerly. Seconds felt like minutes and the anticipation mounted. Suddenly they heard it…….

Pwwwwrrrrrtttt!

Sam's face went white as a sheet and the rest of the group looked at Dean with sheer disgust. Everyone except the boys who fell onto the ground laughing hysterically.

"Dude, please tell me that wasn't what I think it was" Sam asked almost not wanting to hear Dean's response.

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Tell me you did NOT just fart in the middle of the Grand Canyon. God; you are such a freaking pig! Dude, what the hell did you eat? Ya'll I'm sooo sorry for my brother's behavior" Sam said turning back towards the group. He wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Oh man, it smells like cheese" one of the boys spit out between laughs!

Dean just smiled back at Sam. "What can I say Sammy; its nature's calling!"


End file.
